


Rocketeer

by NatTheBoss92



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatTheBoss92/pseuds/NatTheBoss92
Summary: “C’mon,” Conner says, sticking his hand out.*In which Conner invites Tim to join him for a midnight adventure.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Rocketeer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all while listening to Clara C's cover of Rocketeer, and it's by no means all that great, but I've never posted anything here before and I feel like just getting my first work out of the way will make me more likely to post actual stuff in the future. Anyway, please enjoy.

Tim narrows his eyes at the tapping on his room’s window. He may not have been asleep, but his computer screen had lulled him into a general sense of quiet, which caused the sudden noise to be all the more unwelcome.

He gets up and walks to the bay window, swooping the curtains out of the way for general visibility. He almost jumps out of his skin when he sees Conner, but manages to keep his composure.

The guy grins when he sees him and knocks on one of the side windows, gesturing for Tim to open it. Tim does so, carefully sliding the glass up before sticking his head out.

“Hey, Rob,” He says with a grin, “Come with me.”

“And why should I do that?” Tim asks skeptically, crossing his arms to ward off the chill of the night.

“Because if you don’t, you may never know what I was going to take you to do tonight,” He provides. “Besides, you know you want to.”

Tim weighs his options. What was he even planning on doing all night? Definitely not sleep, that's for sure.

“C’mon,” Conner says, sticking his hand out.

Tim huffs and takes hold of his hand. “I hope you know how bad of an influence you are, Conner Kent.”

“Oh, I’m more than aware.” He helps Tim out of the window and places his hand on his waist, holding him close to his body. He flies up, glancing at Tim every few seconds, who, for all that it’s worth, doesn’t close his eyes, even if he tightens his grasp on Conner’s shoulder and has to look straight ahead.

After a second, he realizes that Conner stopped going upwards, and feels his feet make contact with solid ground again.

Tim quickly detaches from Conner’s side and looks to the guy as he steps to the ground. Tim walks to the edge of the building and peeks over. They’re still at Titans Tower, but they’re on the roof.

He glances at Conner with a raised eyebrow. “If you don’t mind my asking, what are we doing up here?”

“I dunno,” He says, shrugging. He walks over to Tim’s side before sitting down and sticking his legs out, kicking them back and forth in the air. “I mean, it’s beautiful out, and I thought someone else decided to see it.”

Tim joins him, tucking his legs up to his chest and looking out at the sky. It really is gorgeous; a deep shade of indigo, with stars nestled into every little bit of open sky. Even the moon looked more impressive. She was powerful, full, and self-righteous.

He feels Conner shift next to him. “Hey, Robin?”

Tim turns to face him, momentarily at a loss for words when he sees his blue eyes so close.

Conner leans in so that they’re only a few inches from each other’s faces, and then continues to bridge even that distance, catching his lips in a kiss.

Tim’s eyes going flying open, because Conner Kent just kissed him. He quickly relaxes into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed and leaning in to deepen it more.

Conner pulls away after a minute, flushed and breathless and absolutely giddy, but Tim knows that that’s nothing compared to how he must look, so he keeps his mouth shut.

“OhmygodIjustkissedRobin,” Conner says, his expressive blue eyes widening, everything that he’d done seeming to finally catch up to him. “Oh my God, I just kissed Robin,” he repeats, slower, and then smiles bashfully.

Tim breathes in an awkward breath, giggling nervously and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Yeah, I guess you did.”

“You wanna do it again?” Conner asks, moving his hands down to Tim’s waist. “I really wanna do it again.”

Tim nods and leans in, grinning at Conner like an idiot. He definitely wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said, this is my first work and I know that it sucks, but, whatever.


End file.
